Gingerbread Glade
Gingerbread Glade is the eleventh episode of Candy Crush Saga ''and is the fifth episode of World Two. This episode was released on August 2, 2012. The champion title for this episode is 'Grand Witch.' Story '''Before episode:' The player encounters a witch with a cauldron for her green-colored potion. She says it needs more pop. After episode: Tiffi gives the witch a mystery-bag-shaped potion, marked with a musical note. It is then put into the cauldron. After that, musical notes appears and the witch becomes ecstatic. New things * Three-Layered Meringue is introduced. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 145 *Hardest level: Level 152 This episode is the only one that contains all five level types, namely: Jelly, Moves, Timed, Ingredient, and Candy Order. As of the 36th episode release, level 144 marks the final appearance of the Moves level type in Reality. This episode has 4 medium-hard levels (144, 151, 154, and 155), 2 hard levels (149 and 153), and then there is a notoriously difficult ingredient drop level (152). The later part of the episode can be very tricky for some players, especially a cluster of hard levels in levels 149-155. Because of this, this episode was considered very hard, despite the fact there aren't that many other hard levels in the episode. One of the most notable facts about this episode is that it contains Level 147, which has been voted several times as the hardest level in the game. Recently, it went through the biggest nerf ever, and is now a lot easier. There are 5 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels , 2 time levels, and 1 moves level . Check out the gallery directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This is the only episode to contain all level types, as there are no moves levels in Wafer Wharf. This episode falls in the very thin margin of levels between the first candy order levels and the last moves level. *Gingerbread Glade is the second episode which takes place at night, the others being Salty Canyon, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, and Polkapalooza. *The pathway of Gingerbread Glade is brown on Facebook. Oddly, the pathway is light blue on iOS and Android, but this appears to be a mistake, as the title, the plane icon, and the boat icon are both brown. *This episode may resemble the story "Hansel and Gretel." *All of the level types in the game seem to be lined up in alphabetical order from 141 to 145 (C'andy Order, '''I'ngredients, 'J'elly, 'M'oves, 'T'imed) *Levels 146 and 149 are the only levels in this episode to have no three-layered icings on the board. Though a version of nerfed Level 147, however obsolete, also had no three-layered meringue on the board. *Not only is this the only episode to have every level type, but there are '''5 jelly levels, 4''' candy order levels, '''3 ingredient levels, 2''' timed levels, and '''1 move level, which is a countdown. *Level 144 is the final level of Moves level. Gallery/Directory witch.png Witchafter.png Level_141.png|Level 141 - |link=Level 141 Level_142.png|Level 142 - |link=Level 142 Level_143.png|Level 143 - |link=Level 143 Level_144.png|Level 144 - |link=Level 144 Level_145.png|Level 145 - |link=Level 145 Level_146.png|Level 146 - |link=Level 146 Level_147.png|Level 147 - |link=Level 147 Level_148.png|Level 148 - |link=Level 148 Level_149.png|Level 149 - |link=Level 149 Level_150.png|Level 150 - |link=Level 150 Level_151.png|Level 151 - |link=Level 151 Level_152.png|Level 152 - |link=Level 152 Level_153.png|Level 153 - |link=Level 153 Level_154.png|Level 154 - |link=Level 154 Level_155.png|Level 155 - |link=Level 155 Category:Episodes Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012